Que Isso Permaneça Assim
by Uchiha Haru
Summary: Bom,é o início da fic. O Sasuke é emo não sei se é daqueles de corta os pulsos,mas é isso ae! ,a Sakura...bom...é a coisa rosa,oGaara é nerd,a Ino é patricinha,o Naruto é um hiperativo baka e a Hinata tem nada haver com a inocente do anime. Boa leitura!


**Que Isso Permaneça Assim**

Capítulo 1•A Chegada

- Uau! Que prédio grande!

Essas foram as primeiras palavras de Sasuke antes de entrar no condomínio residencial onde sua tia Henriqueta morava. Sasuke era um jovem de dezesseis anos que veio passar suas férias de verão na casa da irmã de sua mãe acompanhado apenas a ela e ao marido, que não tinham filhos e admitiam uma grande afeição pelo garoto.

Como Sasuke morava em uma casa fechada, ele logo se impressionou cm aquele grande condomínio, que tinha piscina, fitness room, salão de festas e quadra de esportes.

- Espero que aproveite, Sasuke-kun. Por que não desce um pouco? – disse sua tia Henriqueta quando chegaram ao 19º andar, onde ela morava.

O apartamento de tia Henriqueta era bastante grande e, depois de lanchar e tomar banho, Sasuke desceu até o pátio.

Não havia ninguém lá, o que desapontou bastante Sasuke; ele, porém, decidiu dar uma volta para poder conhecer o prédio. Quando Sasuke passou pela quadra de esportes, um rapaz louro chamou-o:

- Ei cara! Bora jogar?

O que Sasuke mais precisava agora eram amigos, por isso não pôde recusar o convite. Os garotos estavam jogando futebol e Sasuke ficou no mesmo time que o garoto louro, que se chamava Naruto, e um rapaz ruivo de cabelos vermelhos chamado Gaara. Ao final do jogo, o time de Sasuke venceu de dois a um, sendo que Sasuke fez um dos gols de seu time.

Quando o jogo terminou, Sasuke já havia se enturmando entre os rapazes. Gaara, apesar de sua aparência fria, era bem legal e jogava muito bem. Naruto, apesar de jogar bem, definitivamente não se entendia com Sasuke e eles discutiram várias vezes durante o jogo.

- E então?! Você é novo por aqui? – perguntou Gaara, quando os garotos sentaram nos bancos do pátio para descansar um pouco.

- Passando as férias, só – ofegou Sasuke.

- Você é sempre tão baka assim, ou é só nos jogos de futebol?

- Que foi que você disse? – perguntou Sasuke, cerrando os punhos.

Porém quando Naruto ia revidar, uma garota de cabelos azuis e olhos claros se aproximou.

- Naruto-kuun!!!

Os dois se abraçaram e se beijaram de forma bonita e indiscreta. Não era preciso esforço para ver que os dois namoravam. Quando se soltaram, Naruto disse:

- Hinata-chaaaan!!! Você está linda!

Logo atrás de Hinata, vinham duas garotas: uma de cabelos rosa, que desciam aos ombros e outra, loura com uma notável franja e o cabelo num alto "rabo-de-cavalo".

As três meninas que vinham ao encontro dos rapazes eram muito amigas e, sempre ao final da tarde, vinham falar com os meninos que, se não estivessem jogando, estariam no pátio conversando.

Gaara parecia muito legal, mas parecia se distrair à toa: desde que as meninas chegaram, ele desviava seu olhar por qualquer coisa, sempre evitando os olhos azuis da loura.

Quando a menina de cabelos rosa chegou, ela e Sasuke trocaram demorados olhares e, ao desviarem o olhar, tiveram a impressão de que se passaram horas e horas. *¬*

- E então, Naruto-kun, não vai nos apresentar ao seu novo amigo? – perguntou Hinata.

- Ãh, claro... Sasuke, estas são Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino e Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke cumprimentou a garota loira e a namorada de Naruto com beijos no rosto, mas, na hora em que Sasuke ia beijar a bochecha esquerda da menina de cabelos rosa, esta tentou fazer o mesmo no lado esquerdo de Sasuke e os dois acabaram quase trocando 'selinhos'

"Quase deu certo...", pensou Sasuke.

"Disfarça (muito vermelha)...", pensou Sakura.

- Calma, Sasuke-baka... É preciso 'queixar' e pagar um Serenata de amor primeiro... – disse Naruto sorridente.

Sasuke ficou tão vermelho que dava a impressão que ia explodir, ao passo que Sakura olhou feio para Naruto e disse, expelindo fumaça de tanta raiva:

- Uzumaki... Naruto... Absoluto... BAKA!!!!

Sasuke anotou mentalmente a idéia de dar uma rasteira em Naruto no próximo jogo de futebol.

- Nossa! Nem acredito que já escapamos do primeiro ano... Eu achava que ia me dar mal em cálculo 2, mas no final deu tudo certo – disse Ino parecendo bastante aliviada.

- Aaahhhnnn... Eu também estou aliviada por tudo aquilo ter terminado – disse Hinata – Já não agüentava mais estudar química...

- Se eu fosse vocês, não me alegraria tanto... Os profesores nos disseram que no segundo ano iriam arrancar a nossa pele nas matérias... – disse Gaara indiferente.

- Aff... Tem sempre um baka pra estragar a alegria... Fica calado, nerd!!! – gritou Ino.

Gaara desviou o olhar de forma fria.

"Faltava tão pouco...", era a frase que dominava Sasuke tão distante da conversa que, com o grito de Ino, despertou e viu, por uma fração de segundo, que os olhos verdes de Sakura 'secavam-no'.

- Pessoal, eu tenho que ir... Minha tia não gosta de dormir muito tarde e eu preciso entrar para que ela durma tranqüila – mentiu Sasuke, apenas para disfarçar o que acabava de acontecer.

Sasuke despediu-se das meninas com outro beijo no rosto, sendo que, com Sakura, teve mais cuidado do que da primeira vez e com um toque de mãos despediu-se de Naruto e Gaara.

- Vejo vocês amanhã! Boa noite!

Sasuke estava tão contente que nem reparou no elevador e acabou por chegar ao 19º andar pela escada e extremamente exausto. Em um só dia conhecera novos amigo e uma pessoa especial que realmente o encantara...

Ao entrar em casa, Sasuke tomou um rápido banho e deitou-se, imaginando o que faria amanhã.

-

-

Galera,essa é a minha primeira fic.Não sou super-fã da Sakura,mas o Sasuke é fodástico e eu acho que eles dois combinam,(nice Guy)!

A propósito,esse capítulo é dedicado à Lirit nee-chan.É ela que me ajuda a editar as fics e foi ela que me incentivou a entrar aqui no ae Lirit onee-chan.

\o/

Não pretendo fazer uma fic gigantesca,pq tenho q estudar(sou pré-pré-vestibulando).

Até a próxima^^.

Ja ne!

xD


End file.
